fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Peach's Castle (SSB. Amplified)
Peach's Castle is no longer a stage, but a Smash Musuem Scenic mode hall in Super Smash Bros. Amplified, which players can interact with the Mario franchise collectibles. It closely resembles its design in Super Mario 64, but the basement and the upstairs doors are closed off and the entry to stages have been removed completely. The castle is also graphically updated to the Nintendo Switch's standards. The first Bowser room entry now is part of Cool Cool Mountain's room as a second floor and the door to the Secret Slide Room leads to a room which players can slide into the Jolly Roger Bay entry room. The jukebox of this area will only play Mario franchise music. Bob-omb Model Viewer The Bob-omb Battlefield battle field room now holds the room for displaying character models of the playable Mario cast and an interactive character, a pink Bob-omb. The pink Bob-omb will welcome you to this viewing and on slight rare occasions will say how peaceful this room now is compared to Bob-omb Battlefield. The room has a magic projector which allows to view a characters moves without actually training or fighting. To activate this projector, simply just interact with the canvas if you want to view the character models. Cool, Cool History Cool, Cool Mountain's room now functions as a history room for the Mario franchise you can look. A second floor is accessible from here or where the first Bowser world's door is. The second floor shows Paper Mario content via pictures. The rooms walls will be painted like Cool, Cool Mountain. The history available consists of a bookshelf that players read "Mario History" as in the games Mario appears in and some trivia behind a game on the first floor. The book shelf sit along the walls where the paintings used to be. The jukebox is located here, near the bookshelf, to switch to any Mario track in the game, both menu and stage music. Jolly Roger Room This room is where Jolly Roger Bay's entry once was, now it is an aquatic themed trophy room that displays the Mario franchise trophies that are earned. The tanks are the protecting the trophies that players want to show off. Players can view all trophies regardless. The one tank is a Super Mario Bros design and the other is of Super Mario World's design. A blue clothed Toad will introduce this room as the trophy room. It will on slightly rare occasions remark that visitors are never whisked away to another world and is thankful that this isn't the real castle and the magic paintings are gone over there. The Secret Slide room actually is a way to slide out of the hole that granted a 1-up Mushroom in the original game. Whomp's Store This room is where the Miis can use Smash coins to purchase outfits for display on Mii Paza stage or to run around in the Smash Museum. This store only gives out Mario outfits and is located where Mario would enter Whomp's Fortress from. The store will have a banner of a mushroom and the walls will be painted like Whomp's Fortress. A red clothed Toad will manage the store for the Mii outfits and accessories relating to the Mario franchise. The items you can purchase there are as follows: Trivia * The Toad in the trophy room is referring to how Mario gathers the Power Stars that are collected in Super Mario 64. The pink Bob-omb in the character model room refers to the same game by mentioning the Bob-omb Battlefield. * Rosalina's storybook she reads to the Lumas in Super Mario Galaxy and Paper Mario's books are present on the bookshelf in the history room, a callback to their respective games.